Total Drama Cartoon Ultimate
by CartoonsForever88
Summary: This is season 10! Cartoons from CN, Nick, and Disney, battle it out to see who will win the million. Who will win this one? Find out!


Chris:Hello everybody and welcome to season ten! That's right we have had ten great seasons so far! Its been a long month since last season and we brought a lot of competitors for this season I mean less than last season but still plenty the rules of the came are changed back because this time there will be no boney island this season! So if your eliminated then your just eliminated! So lets get this awesome cast out for some awesome fun!

A yacht that says CN comes with Eddy and Nazz coming out.

Chris:Hey guys.

Eddy:Whats up.

Nazz:Hi.

Chris:You guys feeling good?

Eddy:I feel that I might go all the way again.

Rigby comes out.

Eddy:Well look who it is.

Rigby:I'm not putting up with you this season pipsqueak. If you get in my way I will get you out though.

Eddy just rolls his eyes and Billy and Buttercup come out of the yacht.

Billy:I'm back!

Rigby:Yeah man.

Billy and Rigby high fived

Buttercup:Its great to be back for another season.

Marceline, Chowder, Bloo come out and the yacht leaves

Bloo:Once again I'm back.

Chowder:Yeah it's feels great.

Marceline:I feel great since I won last season.

Nazz:You're not winning this time.

Eddy looks around.

Eddy:So only eight are competing?

Chris:Nope.

Chris points to the yacht that's says Nick and Spongebob and Sandy come out.

Rigby:Oh great.

Spongebob:Oh no Rigby's here!

Rigby:Thats right and I'm going to make sure you're outta here soon.

Sandy:Don't let him get to you Spongebob.

Cindy and Libby come out.

Cindy:Nice to see you guys again this is Libby.

Libby:Hi.

Timmy and Vicky come out and Rigby, Billy, Bloo, and Eddy snicker.

Vicky:I'm Vicky and..What?

They keep snickering.

Timmy:Whats so funny.

Billy:You have beaver teeth!

Billy, Rigby, Bloo, and Eddy burst out in laughter.

Timmy:Great I'm already having problems.

Spongebob:I have to warn you about that raccoon over there.

Rigby:WHAT DID YOU SAY CHEESEHEAD?!

Spongebob:Thats not my name!

Rigby:Yes it is.

Sandy punches Rigby.

Sandy:Leave him alone.

Zim and Danny come out and the yacht leaves.

Danny:Hey guys, I'm Danny.

Zim:I am Zim and also the winner of this game.

Rigby:I'm winning this.

Zim:Oh please.

A yacht that says Disney comes and Phineas, Ferb, Candice, and Isabella come out.

Phineas:Ferb I now what were gonna do for a few weeks.

Ferb hugs Cindy.

Candice:You guys are busted.

Isabella:I am actually on here. This is so cool.

Dipper and Wendy come out.

Dipper:Hey guys.

Wendy:Hey Dipper.

Dipper blushes and Mickey and Minnie come out and the yacht leaves.

Mickey:Hi everybody I'm Mickey and this is Minnie.

Minnie:Hi.

Chris:Okay looks everyone's here. The first yacht the ones that came out are Team CN, Team Nick is the second and last is Team Disney.

Rigby:Whatever just as long as we all agree I'm leader will be just fine.

Eddy:Who made you leader?!

Billy:I should be leader.

Chris:Okay lets all relax and head to the mess hall.

* * *

**Rigby:This season better be ready for me because I'm going all the way. There is nothing stop me from winning I am going to get through this easily.**

* * *

Chris:Okay everyone your first challenge starts now its going to be a simple judging contest I key is you have to let someone on your team make you're food and give it to me for tasting.

The teams go to different tables.

Chris:Hahahaha!

* * *

**Zim:There is no way any of these pitiful creatures are being me. I am the winner of this game and that money shall belong to Zim!**

* * *

20 minutes later.

Chris:Times up!

Minnie brings Chris her cake.

Candice:We are so gonna bust this challenge.

Chris takes a bite.

Chris:This deserves a 8 because it could have been better.

Minnie:Well at least its still good.

Spongebob gives him a krabby patty and he takes a bite.

Chris:This deserves a 10!

Spongebob:Yay!

Rigby gives Chris a sub that he made.

Chris:Well...I give it a 9.

Rigby:Sweet!

Chris:But Team Nick wins! Since Disney got the lowest rate in this challenge they will be sending someone home.

* * *

**Candice:Thats it! Minnie is so busted!**

* * *

Eddy walks out but his wallet falls out of his pocket and Zim sees it.

Zim:Well what do we have here.

* * *

**Zim:I have noticed that the raccoon and the boy don't like each other. So this is gonna be fun.**

* * *

Zim taps on Rigby's shoulder.

Rigby:What do you want?

Zim:Here you're teammate dropped his wallet.

Rigby takes it and opens it and starts to snicker.

* * *

**Rigby:WOOOOAAAAHHH! This is gold baby!**

* * *

Team CN cabin

Rigby puts Eddy's wallet on his bed whole no one was looking.

Eddy:Oh here it is. It was on my bed the whole time.

Eddy opens it.

Eddy:Looks like no one tool my money or anything so that's good.

Rigby:Hey guys looks like Skipper over here found his wallet.

Eddy:WHATCA CALL ME?!

Rigby:Oh hey everybody Eddy's middle name is Skipper!

Eddy face turns red and he tackles Rigby.

Eddy:I'm taking you down!

Eddy starts throwing painful punches at Rigby.

* * *

**Marceline:Can't say he didn't deserve it.**

* * *

Chris:Okay so first vote goes to Minnie.

Minnie:What?

Chris:Two more for Minnie.

Minnie:What?

Chris:But the other five votes are for Candice which means she's out.

Candice:WHAT?!

* * *

Candice is in the toilet.

Candice:This show is gonna be so bus...

Candice gets flushed.

Chris:Well that's it for now. Tune in next time to see who goes next on Total Drama Cartoon Ultimate!

* * *

**24th. Candice**

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter**


End file.
